


Three Kisses Under the Mistletoe

by JadeWritesStuff



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Drericka, Ericka being an anxious baby, F/M, Honestly give them a mistletoe they will NOT underestimate it, Kisses, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeWritesStuff/pseuds/JadeWritesStuff
Summary: Their first Christmas together. Drac wants to make their memories go down in history.As soon as the mistletoe arrives, Drac and Ericka can't keep themselves away from each other. But, there's something about PDA that Ericka hasn't become succumbed to just yet.





	Three Kisses Under the Mistletoe

After greeting the final guest for the morning - Cyclops and his new girlfriend - Ericka sighed and leaned against the wall. Another day ticked off the calendar - it would only be a matter of days until their wedding. But now, she focused on Christmas - the first time she'll spend the holiday with her soon-to-be husband, Dracula.

Speaking of him, Ericka strolled towards the reception desk where her exhausted fiancé stood, tidying the remaining pieces of paper sprawled across the desk.

"Hey, honey," Ericka beamed. Giving him a puckered kiss on the cheek - emphasising the ' _mwah!_ ' - she wrapped her arms around his neck. "How's the Christmas rush going along?"

Drac grinned, holding her waist and tugging her closer. At least Ericka could attract his smile despite the mess that seemed to scream at him from the desk. "Ah, you know...the queues...the wolf pups...the picky families...for about _three_ hours, I had to get other workers to assist me."

He leaned closer, "If you ever need help, _don't_ ask the zombies."

"Oh, my poor Dracy-bear..." Ericka chuckled, nuzzling her nose against his. Pet-names would make her inwardly gag, but Drac insisted that they were the sugar on top of their relationship. He wasn't wrong - she couldn't find a way to stop.

Almost indulging in the luxury of affection, Drac perked suddenly as he reached underneath the reception desk. "I found something in the storage room that's perfect for this time of year!"

He held up something that dangled from a piece of string, grinning as he presented it to her.

"Ooh!" Ericka glanced at the little plant, quirking her brow. She wasn't sure how to react, but Drac's beam assured her that she should offer some form of excitement. "That's a cute plant."

Drac tilted his head, frowning, "Do you not know what it is?"

"Uh..." Ericka winced, "Honestly, no. But I like it!"

She tapped the white berries that hung from a few of the leaves. Maybe it was similar to holly - another festive plant. Was it some kind of monster tradition to hang this new type of plant?

"It's called a mistletoe, so whenever we're standing under it together, we have to kiss," he emphasised kiss by surprising Ericka with a sweet peck on her lips. Chuckling cheekily, he shrugged, "It's a tradition!"

Ericka's face lit up. "Ah, I see!"

Without a moment's hesitation, she slung her arms around his neck. Despite six months of being engaged, Drac couldn't prevent a goofy grin breaking out across his face.

"Well, now I can get kisses out of you whenever I want," she purred. Before she leaned forward, Ericka glanced over her shoulder, searching for any monsters nearby. The coast was clear; she cherished the moment caressing her lips with Drac's.

* * *

 

Murray hosted the annual Christmas Pack Party three days before the big day, which settled as a stress-reliever after the constant cycle of buying presents and food. Everyone brought snacks, drinks, and the infamous spin the bottle. No matter how many times everyone admitted who they'd make out with, the night was free from drama. Just hours of chatting and drinking the night away.

And once Ericka was informed of her invitation, she excused herself to the bedroom so nobody would witness her ecstatic tears. A Christmas party. She never celebrated Christmas, especially as Van Helsing expressed no festive spirit during the occasion. A waste of money and time on a fictional figure, he argued, when she was only five years old.

"You gotta kiss him, Griffin. Rules are rules."

Although nobody could witness his actions - he wasn't titled the invisible man without a significant reason - the Pack knew that Griffin crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air. "You can't make me. It's twenty-eighteen, I have my rights.

"Shut up, you snowflake," Wayne rolled his eyes, "it's just a game."

Before Frank could force his invisible friend into hunting down Zombie Beethoven for a snog, Murray checked the large ticking clock on the wall. He grinned as soon as the shifting arrow finished its round.

"Seven minutes is up, ladies and gentlemen." Murray declared, gesturing towards the closet. "Shall I tell them to come out, or-"

On cue, the closet door swung open with grace. Ericka strolled out from the confined room with a smug smirk curled across her cheeks. Her hair wasn't perfectly maintained compared to before - tiny curls sprung out in various places. As for Drac, his cape wouldn't straighten its posture; neither would his grin.

"Damn, guys," Eunice widened her eyes, a snicker escaping before asking, "were you trying to rip each other's clothes apart?"

Ericka shrugged, sending her fiancé a gaze behind her shoulder. "Something like that."

Drac's gape transformed into some deformed grin, as he murmured a googly, "Ah, _koobieday–"_

"Wait, stop!" Frank cried, holding up his gigantic hands.

Frozen in their tracks, Drac and Ericka glanced at each other with furrowed eyebrows. It wasn't until the mistletoe hanging on the lintel tickled Drac's forehead. He gaped at Ericka with an evident flush across his cheeks; her expression no different.

"Oooh, this is it, guys," Frank giggled. He hugged Eunice tight, who rolled her eyes but grinned alongside him.

Drac beamed down at his fiancée expectingly. However, Ericka shook her head. She grasped his hand, tugging him behind the wall that separated the family room and the kitchen.

Tilting his head, Drac squeezed her hand and questioned, "What is it?"

Without answering, Ericka grasped his cheeks and gave him a chaste kiss. She whispered, "Just a bit nervous."

He opened his mouth - a tiny 'oh' escaping. Letting Ericka lead him back towards the group, Drac felt warmth cradle his heart.

"Woah, no, no, no," Murray complained, "we wanted to see the kiss!"

"Just...wanted some privacy," Ericka bowed her head. Mentally, she knew that all eyes were glued upon her, yet she sat in her original spot without negotiating eye-contact.

The Pack couldn't make sense of the situation. Just moments before, Ericka proudly strutted out of the closet with the sneakiest grin. Anyone would've determined that they'd fooled around. Yet, when it came to an innocent kiss, Ericka's confidence just...vanished?

"C'mon, Drac," Griffin moaned in disappointment, "kiss her here."

"Cut it out," Drac snapped. He hugged her close, "Ericka doesn't want to, and I'm fine with that."

Although Ericka appreciated his gentlemanly gesture, she couldn't help but feel a little guilty. She knew Drac wished to spread the cheeriness within their relationship, but her prudish nature made her feel embarrassed exchanging affection before others.

* * *

 

"Do you have to be _this_ exaggerated?" Ericka questioned, with a jokey tone that informed her fiancé that she loved it.

"It'll be worth it, my sunflower," Drac whispered playfully beside her ear, making Ericka chuckle.

With the Pack following steadily behind - Drac and Ericka's obvious sneaking leaving them curious - the couple slowly travelled towards their room. Ericka suggested that Drac could've just covered her eyes when they reached the door, yet he couldn't help feeling a little exhilarated.

Finally, removing his palms from her eyes, Drac beamed, "Merry Christmas!"

Floating within their illuminated room was a luxurious white jumpsuit. Trailing below the sleeveless sweetheart neckline were golden buttons, leading towards a belt that matched the symbol on her previous Captain uniform. Floating slightly above was a white choker, where two veils draped around the fabric and trailed down the outfit.

"It's a new outfit, for my soon-to-be Countess," Drac grinned. He wavered the costume hither, so it comfortably floated before his fiancée. He hunched his shoulders, "I hope you like it."

"Woah, Ericka," Johnny beamed, "you're gonna _slay_ with that outfit."

Ericka cocked her brow, glancing upward at Drac.

He rested his palms across her shoulders. "It's some younger generation language, don't listen to him."

She nodded, though somewhat dazed after witnessing the outfit.

"I-I..." Ericka gently touched the fabric with her fingertips, finding her throat drying up from the shock. "I...don't know what to say."

"You don't have to _say_ anything to thank him," Griffin teased. His comment led to the Pack giggling alongside him, understanding what exactly he expected. Adding effect, Griffin wiggled a mistletoe above their heads.

Ericka's jaw clenched.

Drac closed his eyes, shaking his head.

"Guys, don't do this," he scolded, "you know that Ericka feels nervous about–"

The next second, Drac's shirt was tugged towards his fiancée. He couldn't utter a response as his lips collided with Ericka's, who kissed with such fervor that he couldn't help but return the gesture. His hands cradled her head; a sharp pang within his heart as he realised that Ericka was _his._

Ericka chuckled at his gape. Shrugging, she admitted, "I thought about it."

That was the moment that served Mavis' reason for taking down all of the mistletoe hanging throughout the hotel.

 


End file.
